Infinidad de veces
by Neran
Summary: “¡¡Antares!— No le miró, no estaba del todo seguro si resistiría una mirada más de aquel hombre...Se parecía tanto a Saga.” “¿Acaso no merece todo el mundo una segunda oportunidad? Pero Kannon,seguramente los dos muramos durante esta Guerra Sagrada."


Notas al final

Advertencia: YAOI, solo adultos, escenas fuertes

* * *

: · **Infinidad de veces** · :

—¡¡Antares!!

Y en aquel momento encajó la última de sus Agujas Escarlatas en el cuerpo maltrecho y sangrante de Kannon.

Bajó la vista y sacó su dedo del pecho del ex general de Poseidón, alejándose de él y dejando que el cuerpo de ese hombre cayera sobre el charco que su propia sangre había formado en el suelo.

No se giró para mirarle, en cambio se arrodilló con respeto delante de Atenea y después se dispuso a marcharse.

—¡Espera, Milo! —Se detuvo ante el llamado de la grave y quebrada voz, no hubiera podido negarse aunque hubiera querido.—¿No te preocupa dejar a Atenea con alguien a quien tu consideras un enemigo?

No se giró, no estaba del todo seguro si resistiría una mirada más de aquel hombre... Se parecía tanto a Saga.

—Aquí ya no hay ningún enemigo, solo un hermano.—Ahora no pudo resistirse al impulso de girar solo la cabeza, lo justo para poder ver las lágrimas rebosar de aquellos ojos color esmeralda.— Su nombre es Kannon de Géminis.

Y salió por fin, pensando en que si hubiera permanecido un minuto más en aquella sala hubiera llenado de besos a aquel hombre para sanar sus heridas sangrantes. Sí las heridas que él mismo había provocado.

Milo suspiró, no debía engañarse, aquel hombre no era Saga, sino Kannon.

—¿Acaso no merece todo el mundo una segunda oportunidad? —Suspiró al viento de la noche ateniense.—Pero Kannon, seguramente los dos muramos durante esta Guerra Sagrada... Tal vez... Lo único que yo haya hecho sea alargar tu vida un poco más.

Y comenzó a bajar las escaleras que le llevarían hasta el Templo del Escorpión Celeste, aquel que era su guarida, su castillo, aquel lugar donde se enfrentaría a sus demonios y los vencería pues no faltaba demasiado para que Saga, junto a los demás traidores, pusieran sus pies en él.

Y allí estaría él para vengar su memoria. La memoria del hombre que había amado; Saga de Géminis.

Al fin llegó a su guarida. Suspiró con una media sonrisa melancólica asomando a sus labios mientras sentía como los cosmos de los traidores pasaban sin mayor problema el Templo del León Estelar. Milo pensó que Aioria siempre hacía demasiado ruido, pero luego mordía las menos de las veces.

Seguramente Shaka podría detenerlos. Sí, Shaka era la reencarnación del mismo Buda... Era uno de los Caballeros más poderosos dentro de la Orden de los Caballeros. Shaka no tendría ningún problema en acabar con esos tres de una vez por todas.

En ese instante sintió como no solo el cosmos de Saga le ponía los nervios de punta, el cosmos de Camus de Acuario también parecía atormentarle desde el Templo de la Virgen.

Ahí fue cuando lo supo; moriría al enfrentarse a ellos. No podría soportar verles a los dos convertidos en traidores, eso era superior a las fuerzas de Milo, no... No podría con ello.

Se quitó rápidamente la armadura de Oro, ya que iba a morir, por lo menos deseaba llegar al Reino de Hades con el cuerpo purificado.

Entró a los cuartos de las termas que tenía su templo, sintiendo de inmediato como los vapores de exóticos olores invadían sus fosas nasales despacio, llevándole a un sueño placentero y relajante sin siquiera cerrar los ojos.

Se sumergió poco a poco en el agua cálida de la piscina de agua caliente y comenzó a humedecer su cuerpo despacio, recreándose en cada movimiento y en cada chorro de agua que escurría por su cuerpo. Podía sentir el vapor perlándose en su frente y apelmazando su rebelde pelo añil.

Un repentino ruido le sobresaltó. Salió rápidamente de la piscina termal dispuesto a ponerse su armadura sin secarse siquiera. Pensó que no había manera de que los Espectros hubieran conseguido sobrevivir a Shaka. Se maldijo mentalmente por estar tan distraído pensando en su inminente muerte y no prestar atención a quien entraba y salía de su propio templo.

Estiró una mano para abrir la puerta de las termas pero no llegó a su destino. La hoja de madera se abrió sola antes de que los dedos de Milo siquiera la rozaran y en el umbral de la misma se perfiló una figura conocida para el Octavo Guardián. Milo no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

—Milo... —Escuchó embelesado la voz cavernosa de aquel hombre, olvidando por unos efímeros instantes quién era él y quien aquel hombre. Olvidando por completo que aquel a quien su imaginación trastornada evocaba estaba en el Jardín de los Salas Gemelos de Shaka luchando por su vida mientras era despojado de todos sus sentidos.

—Saga.—Y esta vez si que se lanzó a sus brazos.

Solo notó que algo iba mal cuando no sintió correspondido aquel abrazo. Sintió extraño aquel cuerpo y aquellos brazos y ese olor... Definitivamente no era del dueño de esos ojos que le atormentaban cada noche.

Con algo de temor en la mirada turquesa se apartó de él. Era Kannon, el mismo que Milo había aguijoneado sin piedad hasta casi el borde de la muerte una media hora atrás. Sintió sus mejillas arder ligeramente por la humillación. No podía dejar que aquel hombre le viera tan vulnerable y menos por... Su hermano gemelo.

—No, soy el de antes... —Milo escuchó aquella frase intento de sarcasmo y se le antojó ligeramente amarga.—Siento no ser mi hermano, sé que nos parecemos mucho, me lo han dicho infinidad de veces.

En ese momento Milo reparó en que estaba chorreando y desnudo delante de Kannon y el color en sus mejillas aumentó considerablemente. Entró de nuevo a las termas con idea de coger una toalla para cubrirse, pero no contaba con que el revindicado gemelo de Saga le siguiera los pasos.

—Eh... Milo yo... Bueno, necesito limpiarme un poco.—Milo recorrió de arriba a bajo la musculosa figura de Kannon enfundada en aquella camiseta gastada y esos pantalones raídos, lleno de sangre por todas partes.

—Claro, claro, estás en tu casa...

Y cogió la toalla para apresurarse en tapar su cuerpo. Aquella visión de Kannon quitándose una a una todas las prendas que cubrían ese cuerpo lleno de heridas y sangre había conseguido que su propio cuerpo reaccionara. Reacción ante el recuerdo quería creer.

—Espera...

Sintió como un brazo fuerte le sujetaba antes de que pudiera abandonar la sala. Sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza, ya se había hecho a la idea de que ese hombre no era Saga pero... Casi le podía sentir como él. No se giró para mirar porque estaba seguro de que esta vez no se controlaría.

—Me... Escuecen las heridas... —Suspiró antes de girarse, aun con la vista puesta en el suelo lleno de mosaicos de aquella sala de termas.

—Eso es por el veneno... —Liberó su brazo de la mano de Kannon, concentrado como nunca en una nueva grieta que acababa de descubrir entre su preciado mosaico.—Metete dentro del agua, te ayudaré.

Y en seguida pudo escuchar un suave chapoteo del agua al ser molestada, lo que no vio fue la suave sonrisa que se dibujó en las facciones de Kannon, si lo hubiera hecho, esta historia habría tardado menos en contarse.

Al fin se atrevió a alzar los ojos hasta la figura de quien estaba hundido hasta la cintura en el agua tibia, comprobando al instante los importantes daños que sus ataques le habían causado a aquel hombre. Y, por primera vez, al observar esas heridas, Milo se preguntó si no había sido a Saga a quien había querido redimir por medio de ellas.

Cada aguijonazo valía por cada una de las veces que Saga le había hecho daño. Infinidad de ellas.

Kannon suspiró cuando Milo pasó una de sus manos por una de las heridas relucientes de su pecho, limpiándola con cuidado. A los ojos del Guardián de Escorpio eran tan parecidos... Y, mirando los brillantes ojos verdes de Kannon una vez más, Milo se dio cuenta de que eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día. Tal vez más diferentes todavía.

Tan diferentes que a él le parecían iguales.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Inquirió Milo sin mirar a la cara de Kannon.—Ahora no está Atenea delante, dímelo.

Kannon guardó silencio durante unos momentos, como si sopesara la respuesta que debía darle. Los ojos color jade de ese hombre buscaban los suyos turquesa a la luz de las antorchas de las paredes.

—¿Acaso necesito un motivo para querer enmendar mis errores? —Respondió a la pregunta de Milo con esta otra. Milo frunció el ceño, definitivamente Kannon podía ser tan misterioso como Saga.—En realidad... Quisiera enmendar los errores de ambos porque... Los errores de Saga también son los míos.

Milo frunció sus cejas más todavía, definitivamente nunca entendería a ninguno de los dos... Eran tan idénticos que les maldijo infinidad de veces en aquel solitario instante por hacerle sufrir de aquella manera. Simplemente les estaba pidiendo fueran directos por una vez, no pensaba que fuera pedir demasiado.

En un irrefrenable impulso se inclinó sobre la cara de Kannon, besándole y mordiéndole los labios con fiereza. Estaba confuso, estaba desesperado, y Milo no conocía otra manera de dejar de estarlo.

Sintió los brazos de Kannon aferrarse a los suyos, tratando de apartarle, pero él dejó que eso ocurriera. Le demostraría a Kannon que podía vivir sin Saga y a Saga que... Que él también podía sucumbir en un pozo de oscuridad.

Porque eso le parecía Kannon; un lado oscuro que se moría por explorar.

Por eso se escurrió junto a él dentro de la piscina y acarició con mimo sus heridas, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que ese no era Saga, que no podría hacerle más daño. Que tal vez, y solo tal vez, Kannon pudiera salvarle del recuerdo de Saga, borrar de su piel cada centímetro que su gemelo había tatuado infinidad de veces con sus manos.

Gimió, satisfecho, cuando Kannon encajó los dientes en su cuello, haciéndole sentir cómo su alma se desangraba y dejaba emanar ese veneno que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando. Ese veneno que Saga había inoculado en cada gota de su sangre.

El agua de la piscina se desbordó y el vapor de olor exótico se mezcló con el resbaladizo sudor que se disputaba con el agua el dominio del cuerpo de esos dos hombres.

Milo sentía como unas manos grandes se enterraban con fuerza en su cadera y como él mismo se aferraba con fuerza a aquel calor suave y balsámico que Kannon desprendía. Beso sus labios infinidad de veces en medio de aquella tormenta y los labios de ese que no era Saga acariciaron con cariño cada rincón de su cuerpo, borrando los rastros de esos recuerdos que cada día se le clavaban más hondo.

Sus manos marcaron aquella piel no para hacerla suya, sino para dejar constancia de otra cosa mas importante; aquel hombre que conseguiría hacer que le olvidara era Kannon. Gimió con fuerza mientras miraba la espalda herida de ese hombre moverse al compás de sus propios movimientos. La piel ligeramente morena, a juego con la suya, distaba de tener la palidez de la de Saga así como su frialdad.

La piel de Kannon era tan cálida que Milo sentía como se inmolaba entre aquel calor abrasador con cada movimiento acompasado.

Y al fin era libre, mientras Kannon le dejaba marcadas las uñas en la espalda y él mismo marcaba aquel hombro con sus dientes.

Los jadeos se disiparon rápidamente de aquella habitación y las aguas volvieron a su estado natural de tranquilidad mientras Milo observaba boquiabierto la expresión triste pero dulce de Kannon.

—¿Qué... Ocurre? —Preguntó. Tenía miedo, se sentía temeroso, como con Saga. Se amonestó mentalmente por enésima vez al recordar que ni era Saga ni se comportaría como él.

—Ambos moriremos, Milo.—Sentenció Kannon simplemente, aun con una amarga sonrisa adornando sus facciones. Y Milo le devolvió la sonrisa antes de acariciar con las yemas de los dedos un lado de la cara de Kannon.

—Lo sé.—Kannon le miró sin comprender, pero Milo simplemente juntó sus labios de nuevo con los de él. No quería ni pensar en qué le hubiera ocurrido si, desde un principio, Saga hubiese sido como Kannon.—Y aun así haría esto una infinidad de veces más.

Miró los ojos verdes de Kannon una vez más, grabándolos en su memoria como si fuera la primera vez que los viera. Salió del agua después de un corto y último beso y se puso la armadura para emprender su camino hacia el Templo de Virgo; había llegado el momento de enfrentar el pasado.

Dentro del templo de Escorpio, tan solo iluminado por la luz de las antorchas de las termas, el Caballero de Oro de Géminis dejaba escurrir por su rostro una solitaria lágrima mientras sentía como el cosmos de Milo desaparecía más y más al alejarse de él.

Ahora el rostro de Milo estaba seco, igual que el de Kannon mientras ambos miraban a los ojos de los traidores delante de Atenea. No hablaron y apenas cruzaron una mirada. Los recuerdos que tenían el uno del otro eran mejores que esos últimos y postreros momentos.

Porque lo harían infinidad de veces, pero los dos sabían que nunca volverían a verse.

FIN

_N/A: Bueno, este fic no es nuevo, puede que alguien ya lo haya leído en Saint Seiya Yaoi, pero me apetecía subirlo por aquí porque no es tan antiguo ni se aleja tanto de mi manera de escribir actual... En realidad es solo a ver si me animo y escribo un poco más. _ tengo mono... Y estos dos me encantan juntos y revueltos. _

_Gracias por leer, espero que os gustase tanto como para hacérmelo saber con un rew... Hasta pronto!_


End file.
